Underdark
by Nare
Summary: Ever wodered what would happen if the bad Roll from the N1 Championship met the Dark Rockman? Well, read and wonder no more.


Underdark

Floating among the mist of nothing, a being opens it's red stained eyes; feeling a peace that it doesn't have while the fury still run trough his body. "Is this how it feels?" it thinks, "Is this how it feels to be finally defeated?".

It's body touches an unexisting floor, and suddenly realizes that he has somehow strength, and somehow he is still "him". With this new found strength he slowly steps up, getting more aware of the place. Blocks of data surrounded him, corrupting and reassembling in random patterns, while the glow of the floor resembled to a message that wasn't there. He suddenly felt furious, not being in control wasn't his style.

-Where am I? -he asked angry -This is were all forgotten data comes to slip away from deletition. -a voice answered- This is the Undernet.

He turned back and saw a familiar figure, slightly changed, but it was her without doubt. The whip was a fine addition to her lousy weaponry, and her face now showed a sadistic and sarcastic smile. Her high heels draw her close to him, as his face returned to the evil grin that always showed.

-I suppose you are a failed copy of Rockman's sweetheart.  
-Humph, says it the grayscale version of the blue twerp. -unrolls the whip- I'm Akuma-Roll, and remember it if you don't want to be punished.  
-What a fierce lady you are for a forgotten piece of junk data. -he smirked

Her face turned into a mad hate expression with that comment, which would turn out unpunished. In a flash, the whip appeared in front of his grinning face, but for her surprise, he was holding it tight. With one swift movement she retreated the whip from his hand, scratching it. Dark-Rockman smiled with pleasure while staring at her deep eyes.

-Well, seem that all spikes have their roses; I think I'll get into gardening a little.  
-Flattering won't bring my guard down, copy boy.  
-Please, call me Dark. -he smiled as he run towards her

Dark-Rockman's arm turned into a back longsword sliding at Akuma-Roll's face, but she weren't there anymore. As he realized it, her whip was entangled at his arm; She pulled it leaving deeps scratches and making him loose balance. In a quick swift, he turned the other hand into a buster and shooted twice at her arm in the fall. The whip flew away as the shots hit her forearm and hand, leaving both useless.

They both had an strange smile on their face, a sadistic happiness that bounded them into the fight that carried on. They weren't angry anymore; the rush and emotions put into every slash, every shot and ever swift movement was only going high and high and didn't seem to stop.

-Well, seems like I'm having the time of my life -Akuma-Roll smiled- but this has to end someday.  
-At last we agree in something my dear -Dark answered with the same smile -Then let me help you two in that.

They both looked up surprised, as a strange figure came down at one side of the battlefield. He was well know among the lurkers of the dark world and feared by the undernet dwellers.

-Well, if it ain't Forte himself... -Dark-Rockman said sarcastically -Your data came from Rockman's program, and now it will be in mine. -Forte said not paying attention to the comment -How could I say no to this proposal? -he answered in the same tome than before- But now I'm dancing with the lady here, you will have to wait your turn.  
-That has a quick solution.

With Forte's last statement a black circular blade headed toward Akuma-Roll, but she dodged it. In the heat of the moment she rushed towards Forte, but Dark-Rockman tackled her into the ground; as the blade came back. Suddenly, a Dark Blade went trough them, Forte holding it in a strange rejoice.

-Some things can't be taken away it seems; -Forte grinned- so I'll let you die like a good couple: TOGETHER!

By saying this he separated them and took them by the emblems on their chest, absorbing their data. In the last minute of their existence, Forte saw, or thought to see, their hands getting together. 


End file.
